


Game Night

by Over_Blackout



Series: God Damnit Bro: The Chronicles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro walks in the living room fresh out the shower, hair dipping, shades pushed up and wearing only a pair of baggy shorts. Wow, okay, that is a really, <em> really</em> nice vei-shit you died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Jesus, Egbert is fucking _awful_ at this game, you aren't even _trying_ and you are still winning. Wait - shit, this is what it must feel like to be Bro. Fucking A.

You adjust your slouch slightly, the sofa has begun to suck you into its unfathomable depths, flicking the control with practiced fingers. Egderp is sitting at the very edge, all concentrated and tense and you are so close to laughing at the serious expression on his face. God it is so serious. His tongue is sticking out the corner of his mouth and it just too _precious_.

John makes a constipated noise as he jumps off a mushroom and straight down a death-gap while you soar on ahead. No wonder he is Luigi, he really sucks. Never gonna get the girl. Nah, he is actually Luigi because you are Mario and you are _always_ Mario. He is the tiny, red boss. Hell yeah. The door to the bathroom opens and your eyes flit over to the sound of footsteps. They get stuck over there, when a figure emerges.

Bro walks in the living room fresh out the shower, hair dipping, shades pushed up and wearing only a pair of baggy shorts. Wow, okay, that is a really, _really_ nice vei-shit you died. John makes a little happy noise as Mario makes his little bleeping death and you hear Bro snicker at you. Fucker. He did that on purpose. Walking around without any thought for others and their current gaming status. Stupid sexy – nonononononono. Focus on the game Dave. Damnit, this is the first time you have died all night. You fix your gaze back on the screen as Bro strolls out again, probably to go find as shirt.

John is catching up due you your lapse in attention. Fuck, now you are actually going to have to concentrate on the game. The couch dips as Bro flash steps next you and you let out an extremely manly squeak. Purely for ironic purposes. Seriously. You didn't jump or anything. You dead-pan as Bro and Egbert look at you, Bro raises one eyebrow as you continue playing as though nothing happened. John is now losing by quite a bit.

'Shit, Dave, wait up!' John curses, eyes snapping back to the screen. 'Also, hey Bro.' 

John used to call him 'Mr Strider' and he would crack you up all time by looking terrified whenever Bro walked in. You couldn't blame him really, you had told him all these bullshit horror stories about your brother. Well mainly bullshit. The sword down the side of his bed is cleaned regularly, he doesn't save the blood of his enemies. Anyway, it worked for weeks until, in true Strider form, Bro had smacked you round the back of the head and told you to tell the truth. Now John calls him 'Bro' too and you all sit together, Bro's long legs stretched out across you both, John balancing popcorn on the older Strider's shin while you hunt for the remote to turn up the volume cuz they keep chatting over your head. 

'Yo dude.'

Bro makes himself comfortable next to you, settling down with one arm thrown across the back of the sofa, his warm, shower damp leg pressed against yours. Well, that is more than a little distracting. You watch out the corner of your eye as he stretches, the black wife beater he put on riding up to display a stupidly nice-looking set of abs. Aaaaaand you died again. Fuck. Bro looks at you, smirking. He knows exactly what he is doing. Oh god you hate him. No you don't. Yes you do. Ahhhhhh, you wanna kiss him so bad. 

You have to ignore him, you must win this. EGBERT MUST NOT WIN. You try to pull yourself away from the smoking sight next to you and back to the game you are supposed to be looking at. John is catching up again. God damnit. You are just starting to pull away again when your feel Bro's fingertips at the back of your neck, that arm that was originally lining the back of the sofa has curled back in, and Bro traces warm lines up against you hairline, down to the neck of t-shirt and back again. You die twice in 1 minute. Fuck. You shiver. You know he is just teasing you and son of a fuck you are gonna lose if this carries on. 

You flick a glance at Egbert who is still completely absorbed by the game. In complete contrast to you John is looking happier and happier by the minute.

Bro's fingers twist in your hair, massaging the back of your head and your eyelids slip closed behind your shades for seconds. Just in time for you to jump straight into some lava. Awesome. You curse your brother and his talented fingers. Shiiiit there is only a minute left. You try to focus but them Bro puts his other hand on your thigh and you just manage to stifle a gasp. His fingers trail up the sensitive inside and you feel your legs open wider, inviting, and you can _hear_ Bro grinning. His breath is warm on the shell of your ear as he leans in closer, just brushing his mouth against your cheekbone. That is it. You are DONE. You give up any pretense of trying to play the game and sink to the careful, concealed touches of your Bro.

'FUCK YEAH! I WON STRIDER! TAKE THAT!' John yells, punching the air. Startling you back to reality. Bro's hands are gone and he is smirking at the TV. You are gonna make him pay, oh you are _SO_ gonna make him pay. John holds a hand out for a high five and Bro leans over you to smack his hand.

You drink in the delicious curve of Bro's back and the even nicer view of his ass, for a few moments. Damn. Your Bro has a really nice butt. Bro is still grinning when he slumps back in place next to you and you could be angry but you just had a good look at some very, _very_ nice scenery which you plan to explore later.  
John thumps you on the shoulder, demanding you drag your eyes off the dish next to you and look at your ridiculously excitable best friend.

'So' John exclaims, shaking your arm, his face full of happiness, glasses and buck teeth 'What are we gonna play next?' 

You hear Bro snicker and you suppress a groan. This is gonna be a really fucking long night.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; Hello, I do not think this one is great I might delete it later but I am def starting a series here. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
